Lets make cookies
by sapphiretreasure
Summary: Wildclaw and Sunpaw make cookies
1. Chapter 1

Lets make cookies!

**Hi everybody my name is sapphire treasure (but yall know that) this is my first fanfiction! Yay! My friend, pie, has decieded to encourage me to make this warrior cats fanfiction on making cookies. Keep in mind, I will have many stories and OC's in some of my stories. There will be genderbents in my fanfictions so if you don't like that don't read my stories. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy them. I will respond to your reviews as soon as I can and don't judge me on the fanfictions I make. I hope you guys enjoy my fanfiction and others.**

**Sapphire treasure out!**

One day in the forest the two warrior cats, Wildclaw and Sunpaw were bored. " I have an idea!" Sunpaw said as she Laid down in the sun with Wildclaw. "What" Wildclaw said as she did not care what Sunpaw had to say. "Lets make cookies!" Sunpaw said with beaming eyes. " Yeah sure" Wildclaw said. But they had one problem: WHERE WERE THEY SUPPOSED TO FIND THE INGREDIANTS WHEN THEY ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!. But luckily with my super awsome author powers, I spawned them the ingrediants! YAYYYYYYYYY! They soon got to baking the cookies. "Lets see….. one amount of sugar, Two Pecies of eggs and Chocolate" Wildclaw said (**A/N: sorry idk how to make cookies. But keep in mind this is a parody)** " That should be enough" Sunpaw said. They soon finished baking and they ended up with a pie. " THIS IS NOT COOKIES" Wildclaw screamed as she tasted it. "ITS NOT EVEN CHOCOLATE FLAVORED! ITS RASBERRY! AND WE DIDN'T EVEN PUT RASBERRIES IN IT!" Sunpaw saw Wildclaw have her rage quit and soon calmed her down. "We can try again" Sunpaw said quietly. " Yeah, lets try that" Wildclaw said. After many attempts at making cookies the oven died. Literally. " Well we tried" Wildclaw said. "Yeah…." Sunpaw said. They were both bored again. " you wanna ask Thunderkit to use his oven to bake the cookies" Wildclaw said. "Yep."

**And that's my fanfiction. Sorry that it was short. There will be a sequal to this and ill try to make it longer if I can.**

**Wildclaw: Read and review**

**Sunpaw: And make sure tht you tell sapphire treasure That her story was good if it was to make her fell better.**

**Thanks guys! As Wildclaw said, Read and review!**

**Sapphire treasure out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lets make cookies

**Dear fellow smashers,**

**I'm not dead. I just have been lazy lately. My friend pie told me to not kill ovens. I won't….. I'll kill an oven and a toaster. But enough said, roll the fanficion!**

Chapter 2: Let's make cookies again... with Thunderkit

It was still an ordinary day… Sunpaw and Wildclaw were still making cookies… but this time, with Thunderkit. Sunpaw and Wildclaw reached Thunderkit's door and…. "RANDOM INTRUSION!" Sunpaw said not caring she broke down Thunderkit's door. Thunderkit noticed and screamed. "WHAT THE F-" before Thunderkit could finish Wildclaw screamed "THIS IS A K+ FANFICTION! NO CURSING!" "Sorry "Thunderkit said. "Were making cookies here and you are going to help us" Sunpaw said. "Why can't you do it at Wildclaw's?" Thunderkit asked."Didn't you read the last chapter? The oven died...Literally" Wildclaw said. So then Thunderkit- OH WAIT, DID WILDCLAW JUST BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!? Then all of a sudden, my friend pie used her cuteness to knock Wildclaw out. Any ways, Thunderkit let Sunpaw make the cookies here. They tried and tried till sundown. The oven killed its self because the cookies in it kept making it smell bad. They tried to cook waffles but the toaster died. "Oh well we tried" Wildclaw said (**A/N: when did she regain consciousness? Don't matter.)** "Yeah…" all three sat down. "Let's go get some pumpkin pie'' Thunderkit suggested. "ok" and they all went to go get some pumpkin pie.

THE END

**This time there will be a sequel. Hope your happy pie. I'm still getting you yarn. Another five nights at Freddy's chapter and fanfiction coming Monday. Bye smashers! Sapphiretreasure out. Peace!**


End file.
